questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
HQ transcript
Transcript of Hero's Quest, while tis mainly the same as the EGA version there are a few differences. Text files Text.000 0 You are carrying so much that you can hardly move. You'd better drop something soon. 1 So You Want To Be A Hero %d of 500 2 Suddenly, you hear voices, seeming to come from everywhere at once. They all sound like Baba Yaga, and they all say: "Wheeeeeere's myyyyyy Maaaandraaaaake Rooooooooooooot????" 3 Because you failed to meet Baba Yaga's DEADline, her curse turns you into a frog on the spot, and you are forced to live out your years dodging Sauruses (Saurii?) with large feet. 4 The tingling sensation is wearing off. 5 The tingling sensation is gone. 6 Memory fragmented. 7 Suddenly, the deadly poison Fragmentation Bug leaps out of a crack in the system, and injects you with its poison. Alas, there is no cure, save to . . . 8 You can't get that. 9 You retrieve your shield. 10 There aren't any here. 11 You don't have time -- there's the slight matter of the monster that wants to eat you. 12 You pick up the loose daggers. 13 You retrieve your knives from the dead monster's body, and carefully wipe them clean for reuse. 14 Ok 15 That isn't a known spell. 16 You sense no magic in this area. 17 Your weapon is now magically charged. 18 Gee! You lost your weapon! 19 You cannot open anything here. 20 That spell is not useful here. 21 Aggressive, aren't you? 22 No one responds. 23 I don't know what you're trying to drop. 24 Ok, you drop it. 25 You can't drop something you don't have. 26 You're about as stealthy as the average Goon. 27 There's no point in trying that here. 28 You delicately insert the lockpick into your left nostril. 29 Unfortunately, you push it in too far, causing yourself a cerebral hemorrhage. Guess you should have practiced some more on less difficult locks. 30 Success! You now have an open nose. 31 You don't have an appropriate tool. 32 You get no response. 33 It's not for sale. 34 You're welcome! 35 That's OK. 36 Hi! 37 Bye! 38 You're not close enough to a door. 39 You open the music box, which plays Beethoven's "Fur Elise." After listening to it for a bit, you close the box. 40 You don't have a box to open. 41 No one hears you knocking. 42 You don't need to. 43 You have no reason to do that. 44 Search what? 45 You don't find anything interesting. 46 You don't see any here. 47 You will not need to use the word "%s" in this game. 48 Please try a different way of saying that. 49 I'm not sure what you're trying to do. 50 %s on day %d. 51 You can't do that now. 52 Go ahead. Just do it. 53 You're not close enough. 54 You've already done that. 55 You don't have it. 56 You are getting tired. 57 You are exhausted from lack of sleep. 58 You are so exhausted that everything you do hurts. Better get some rest. 59 That was a little too much for you. You collapse from exhaustion and die. 60 You don't know how to cast spells. 61 You don't know that spell. 62 You don't have enough Magic Points to cast that spell. 63 You just ate your last ration; you'd better get some more food soon. 64 You're starving. Better find some food *soon*! 65 You're really getting hungry. 66 How about a slice of quiche? text.068 0 You are in a clearing at the edge of the forest. The road you have been following is completely blocked by a very recent avalanche. 1 It appears that a very recent avalanche has sealed off the road leading out of the valley. 2 The meadow clearing in which you stand is grassy; the road is densely packed and slightly muddy. 3 The evening is clear and the stars are bright. Dark clouds pass over the moon. 4 The sky is a piercing blue with scudding white clouds. 5 You can see pines, cedars, birches and other trees frequently associated with mountain forests. 6 The low-lying bushes form tight tangles of shrubbery between the trees. 7 A tumbled pattern of rocks can be seen at the forest's edge. 8 The ragged peaks of the snow-covered mountains can be seen clearly. The pass, however, is blocked by very recent avalanches. 9 There are no caves here. 10 Climbing would serve no purpose right now. 11 Hi, Kris! 12 Hi, little kid! 13 Hi, Max! 14 Hi, Bridgette! Text.297 0 C'mon now! That's HARDLY a heroic action! 1 GADZOOKS! 2 I'm sorry, but this game has a PG rating. 3 You didn't really say that, did you? 4 I'm not programmed to do that sort of thing! 5 That wouldn't be appropriate. 6 The pressure gets to you after a while, doesn't it? 7 Didn't your Momma teach you any better than that? 8 ODS BODKINS! 9 b 10 You see nothing special. 11 It is just as it appears. 12 It looks pretty normal. 13 It's not important. 14 c 15 "Yes, the weather does what the weather will do, does it not?" 16 "Surely you jest!" 17 "I'm not sure that I understand you" 18 "You seem to be talking without saying very much." 19 "Beg pardon?" 20 d 21 "Welcome back! It is good to see you again. So many adventurers never return. Someday, you and I will go on an adventure together." 22 "Hrrmph! Ahem! Yes, as I was saying....where were we?" 23 "Oh, what a glorious day it was! I...... Oh, hello there!" 24 "You fiendish witch! I will have you...... Oh, it's you, my friend!" 25 "Oh, Barnard, bravest of the brave, you cannot be gone from us so soon.... What? What? You're still here, my fellow adventurer?" 26 We're sorry, but the pixel you clicked on is not in service at this time. Please check your mouse and click again. Thank you! 27 Of all the places to click on, you had to choose THIS one! 28 If there was something interesting and informative at this location on the screen, we would certainly have put up a much more interesting and informative message than this one. 29 This is a pixel. This is only a pixel. If this had been a REAL picture element, you would have seen a REAL message. 30 You have reached the residence of Mr. and Mrs. Pixel. We are unable to come to the screen right now, but if you leave your game and character at the sound of the beep... 31 There is a place between shadow and substance... between reality and imagination... but THIS isn't it! 32 Yes! You have found a cleverly hidden representation of the Starship You-Know Who! 33 You may have already won a fabulous, all-expense-paid trip for two to scenic Shapeir, land of the shifting sands. To claim your prize, simply purchase a soon-to-be-released copy of "Hero's Quest II: Trial by Fire" at a software dealer near you. 34 Congratulations! By clicking at this spot on the screen, you have initiated an irreversible process that will destroy all life as we know it. Have a nice day! 35 e 36 f 37 g 38 h 39 i 40 Day is dawning 41 It is mid-morning 42 It is midday 43 It is mid-afternoon 44 Sunset approaches 45 The night is still young 46 It is the middle of the night 47 It is not yet dawn Text.322 0 "You won't be needing your old leather armor anymore. I shall give you a 50 silver trade-in discount." 1 "Here you are; thank you for your patronage." 2 As you count your money, you realize that you don't have enough to purchase this particular item. 3 It would not be a good idea to drop anything here. 4 This looks like a dry goods store, but it smells like a musty library. The stove feels nice on such a crisp day. Behind the counter and on the shelves, there are many and various items for sale. The shopkeeper appears to ignore you while he reads a book. 5 The stove is burning merrily away, making the shop seem almost too warm. 6 The shopkeeper is a small, balding man who wears glasses. He looks as if he can barely lift the book he is reading. Judging from his clothes, he is fairly well-to-do. 7 The barrels appear to be filled with something and look rather heavy. 8 The jars of beets and sauerkraut look like they were canned locally. 9 Behind the counter are weapons, armor, and such equipment as you would more often find in an "Adventurer's Shop". 10 You're not close enough to the counter to see behind it. 11 On the counter and on the shelves are assortments of canned goods, honey jars, sewing items, and odds and ends that people in a small town would need. 12 The leather armor is more like barding, designed to be used under clothing. The chain mail is much heavier, and looks very strong. 13 There are barrels of flour and salt next to the counter. There seem to be jars of pickled pigs' feet, linen cloth, and other things in which you have very little interest. 14 There are a variety of items of the sort an adventurer might need. 15 The shopkeeper doesn't seem to hear you. 16 Either the shopkeeper can't hear you or he's ignoring you. Try striding right up to the counter. 17 Go ahead. Talk to him. 18 "Unfortunately, I have only standard weapons and equipment, " the shopkeeper tells you. "I carry daggers and chain armor. Maybe someday I'll be able to carry magic ones, though." 19 "I can also sell you food or empty flasks for carrying liquids or powders." 20 "You can get really good protection from my chain mail armor. It's very heavy though, and I would have to charge you 500 silvers for it." 21 "Ah! The use of the dagger is a most skillful art. Actually, this particular weapon is longer than most, but still easily concealable. A bargain at 20 silvers." 22 "Adventuring rations aren't the tastiest food in the world, but they will keep you healthy and alert as you go along. A pack of 5 rations will cost you just 5 silvers." 23 "Oh, no, I don't carry that sort of thing here. If you want to get drunk, try the tavern." 24 "It's a very good idea to carry an empty flask or two, in case you want to pick up a liquid or something else that needs a container. Our flasks are a great bargain at 2 silvers each." 25 "Oh, this book? It's about an adventurer who is trying to become a Hero. The title is 'A Hero's Death'." 26 "Oh, you don't want those. They're for the people who live here in town. Adventurers just need adventuring equipment." 27 "The Sheriff and Otto protect this town. The Sheriff used to be a real adventurer, you know!" 28 "Why, that's me! Kaspar!" 29 "Hilde sells fine produce for a reasonable price." 30 "I don't like to talk about other people behind their backs." 31 I have pigs feet, brooms, rakes, handles, pots, teapots, eggs, linen, flour, etc.." 32 "I'm sorry, I don't have any of those for sale." 33 "I carry weapons, armor, daggers, rations, ale flasks, and various food stuffs." 34 "Aw, you wouldn't want to buy that." 35 "Oh, I'm sorry!" the shopkeeper blurts out. "I didn't notice you coming in." 36 "Well, my adventurer friend! Would you like to make another purchase?" 37 "Well, my adventurer friend! Would you like to make a purchase this time?" 38 "My, you look like an adventurer! We don't see too many around here. The brigands tend to get rid of most adventurers before they make it to town." 39 "You may be in luck. I carry a modest amount of adventurer's equipment behind the counter. Would you like to make a purchase?" 40 "Oh, good! I do try to stock some things adventurers can use. I actually would rather be an adventurer than a shopkeeper, you see." 41 "My items are pretty ordinary, though. You probably already have most of them if you've done any adventuring at all." 42 "Now what was that you wanted again?" 43 Well, look around anyway. You may find something you could use." 44 You see broom and rake handles in this barrel. 45 Flasks, very useful for storing liquids. 46 An unornamented but exceptionally sturdy shield. 47 The proprietor's teapot. 48 Pickled Saurus eggs. 49 Linen coarsely woven from the fibers of spore spitting Spirea plants. 50 Bags of flour. 51 Pickled pigs feet. 52 Jars of beets and sauerkraut. 53 Tea imported all the way from Shapeir. 54 Salt from the desert east of the mountains. 55 Sugar from dried figs. 56 Salted, dried Saurus. 57 Locally grown pepper. 58 Wild honey from the forest. Text.601 0 a:hq1_hero.sav 1 CONGRATULATIONS!! You have successfully completed "Hero's Quest I: So You Want To Be A Hero" with the maximum possible score, 500 of 500!! We welcome you to the ranks of the few, the proud, the True Heroes! 2 Congratulations! You have successfully completed "Hero's Quest I: So You Want To Be A Hero." Your final score was %d of 500 possible Puzzle Points. 3 If you have not already done so, we encourage you to play "Hero's Quest I" again with the other two character types; many of the puzzles are different, or have alternate solutions. 4 In the meantime, you are already a winner! Please insert a writeable disk in your floppy drive to save your winning Hero for use in "Hero's Quest II: Trial By Fire." 5 Could not create file -- %s. 6 %2x 7 The save character file has been created. Save this disk for use with "Hero's Quest II: Trial By Fire" from Sierra On-Line. 8 n 9 Please answer "y" or "n". 10 Thank you for playing "Hero's Quest I: So You Want To Be A Hero," and congratulations again on winning. We'll see you again soon in "Hero's Quest II: Trial By Fire." 11 Wow! You're Really A Hero! %d of 500 Vocab list 1 the article 2 a article 3 an article 4 el article 5 la article 6 los article 50 and conjunction 51 or conjunction 52 nor conjunction 54 if conjunction 55 but conjunction 100 it pronoun 101 this pronoun 102 these pronoun 103 that pronoun 104 those pronoun 105 them pronoun 106 themselves pronoun 107 him pronoun 108 himself pronoun 109 her pronoun 110 herself pronoun 111 i, me, myself noun 112 he noun 113 she noun 114 they noun 115 ya, you noun 116 yourself noun 117 we noun 118 us noun 119 ourselves noun 150 to association 151 until association 152 while association 153 from association 154 with association 155 without association 156 for association 157 about association 200 at position 201 on position 202 onto position 203 off position 204 in, inside, into position 205 out, outer, outside position 206 below, beneath, under, underneath position 207 between position 208 across position 209 above, over position 210 through position 211 behind position 212 ahead position 213 back verb, noun, position 214 front position 215 around position 216 here position 217 there position 218 everywhere position 219 nowhere position 220 somewhere position 221 forward position 222 backward position 223 toward position 224 by position 225 near position 226 far position 227 of position 300 how adverb 301 where adverb 302 when adverb 303 why adverb 304 what adverb 305 who adverb 306 soon adverb 307 sooner adverb 308 soonest adverb 309 now adverb 310 late adverb 311 later adverb 312 latest adverb 313 fast, quick, quickly, speedy adverb 314 slow, slowly, sluggishly adverb 315 normal adverb 316 abnormal, strange adverb 317 so adverb 318 again adverb 319 always adverb 320 never adverb 321 then adverb 322 up adverb 323 down adverb 324 together adverb 325 please adverb 326 away adverb 327 along adverb 328 overboard adverb 329 not adverb 330 almost adverb 331 affirmative, aye, certainly, ok, roger, sure, y, yes adverb 332 n, nay, negative, no adverb 333 dunno, maybe, possibly, probably adverb 400 do auxv 401 did auxv 402 does auxv, noun 403 be auxv 404 are, is auxv 405 am, im auxv 407 was auxv 408 can auxv, noun 409 will auxv, noun 410 would auxv 411 go auxv 412 cease, stop auxv 413 begin, start auxv 414 say auxv 415 says auxv 416 said auxv 417 have auxv 418 has auxv 419 had auxv 420 tell auxv 421 use auxv 500 white adjective 501 black adjective 502 yellow adjective 503 magenta, purple, violet adjective 504 blue adjective 505 brown adjective 506 pink adjective 507 green adjective 508 gray, grey adjective 509 abominable adjective 510 ancient adjective 511 another adjective 512 arcane adjective 513 bad adjective 514 beautiful adjective 515 both adjective 516 broad adjective 517 broken adjective 518 canned adjective 519 carved adjective 520 cold adjective 521 crew adjective 522 crude adjective 523 crumpled adjective 524 dangerous adjective 525 decorated adjective 526 early adjective 527 even adjective 528 evil adjective 529 exquisite adjective 530 filthy adjective 531 fine adjective 532 first verb, adjective 533 floating, flying adjective 534 forsaken adjective 535 frail adjective 536 freshly adjective 537 golden adjective 538 good adjective 539 grandmotherly adjective 540 hard adjective 541 his adjective 542 hooded adjective 543 honorable adjective 544 humble adjective 545 important adjective 546 intoxicated adjective 547 its adjective 548 living adjective 549 local adjective 550 long adjective 551 lost adjective 552 low adjective 553 magical adjective 554 main adjective 555 makeshift adjective 556 marked adjective 557 my adjective 558 nasty adjective 559 neat adjective 560 new adjective 561 newborn adjective 562 next verb, adjective 563 nice adjective 564 oak adjective 565 odd noun, adjective 566 old adjective 567 other adjective 568 our adjective 569 penniless adjective 570 personal adjective 571 pickled adjective 572 private adjective 573 rare adjective 574 rarest adjective 575 real adjective 576 rich adjective 577 rocking adjective 578 serial adjective 579 shining adjective 580 shopping adjective 581 sick adjective 582 single adjective 583 sober adjective 584 some adjective 585 southern adjective 586 special adjective 587 standard adjective 588 sticky adjective 589 stolen adjective 590 strangely adjective 591 substantial adjective 592 sweet adjective 593 tall adjective 594 their adjective 595 threadbare adjective 596 tough adjective 597 typical adjective 598 uniformed adjective 599 unmarked adjective 600 urgent adjective 601 vile adjective 602 vital adjective 603 worn adjective 604 weird adjective 605 wet adjective 606 wrought adjective 607 young adjective 608 your adjective 609 big, huge, large adjective 610 dead, deceased adjective 611 all, every adjective 612 famished, hungry, ravenous, starved, starving adjective 613 fat, plump adjective 614 preceding, previous verb, adjective 615 little, small adjective 616 extra, spare adjective 617 phosphorescent adjective 618 left adjective 619 right adjective 620 picket adjective 621 glowing adjective 622 red adjective 623 colorful adjective 624 fragrant adjective 625 birdlike adjective 626 frost adjective 627 bald adjective 628 archery adjective 629 last verb, adjective 630 happy adjective 631 mephitic adjective 632 hollow adjective 633 maltese adjective 1000 aim verb 1001 appear verb 1002 apply verb 1003 beg verb 1004 bite verb 1005 breathe verb 1006 burn verb 1007 call verb 1008 carve verb 1009 cast verb 1010 change verb 1011 climb, scale verb 1012 come verb 1013 continue verb 1014 control verb 1015 crawl verb 1016 cross verb 1017 damn verb 1018 dash verb 1019 decorate verb 1020 describe verb 1021 die verb 1022 dig verb 1023 disarm verb 1024 draw verb 1025 enter verb 1026 erase verb 1027 fasten verb 1028 feed verb 1029 feel verb 1030 fetch verb, noun 1031 flip verb 1032 flush verb 1033 fly verb, noun 1034 follow verb 1035 garbage verb 1036 grope verb 1037 hang verb 1038 hold verb 1039 hurry verb 1040 identify verb 1041 fill, insert verb 1042 join verb 1043 enlarge, increase verb 1044 keep verb 1045 lie verb 1046 like verb 1047 listen verb 1048 load verb 1049 mend verb 1050 move verb 1051 need verb 1052 offer verb 1053 order verb 1054 pause verb 1055 pay verb 1056 peddle verb 1057 perform verb 1060 play verb 1061 pull verb 1062 quit verb 1063 read verb 1064 recover verb 1065 refuel verb 1066 remain verb 1068 rent verb 1069 repeat verb 1070 reset verb 1071 restart verb 1072 restore verb 1073 circle verb 1074 rise verb 1075 rove verb 1076 save verb 1077 saw verb 1078 search, seek verb 1079 seduce verb 1080 see verb 1081 sell verb 1082 set verb 1083 sew verb 1084 shake verb 1085 shove verb 1086 sing verb 1087 slide verb 1088 slip verb 1089 snip verb 1090 spit verb 1091 grab, rob, snatch, steal verb 1092 straighten verb 1093 swamp verb 1094 swim verb 1095 swing verb 1096 tear verb 1098 transmit verb 1099 turn verb 1100 uncover verb 1101 undress verb 1102 unlock verb 1103 walk verb 1104 want verb 1105 warn verb 1106 wear verb 1107 whats verb 1108 whisper verb 1109 whistle verb 1110 wipe verb 1111 holler, shout, yell verb 1112 bet, wager verb, noun 1113 blow, suck verb 1114 break, smash verb 1115 buy, purchase verb 1116 capture, catch, subdue verb 1117 chase, pursue verb 1118 close, shut verb 1119 attach, connect verb 1120 crap, defecate, dump, fart, manure, poop, shit verb, noun 1121 eat, swallow verb 1122 escape, retreat verb 1123 fight verb 1124 attack, clash verb, noun 1125 find, locate verb 1126 fix, repair verb 1127 boff, cocksuck, fuck, hump, motherfuck, screw verb 1128 acquire, bring, get, obtain, remove, retrieve, take verb 1129 gave, give, share verb 1130 chop, cut, hack, puncture, rip, skewer, slash, slice, stab verb, noun 1131 conceal, hide verb 1132 beat, crush, hit, kick, punch, slap, squash, stomp, strike, trounce verb 1133 kill, murder verb 1134 knock, rap verb 1135 done, exit, leave verb, noun 1136 let, lets verb 1137 lift, raise verb, noun 1138 examine, gaze, inspect, look, observe verb 1139 made, make verb 1140 pat, pet, stroke verb 1141 leak, pee, piss, urinate verb 1142 force, press, push verb 1143 deposit, discard, drop verb 1144 meditate, relax verb 1145 replace, return verb 1146 ask, inquire, request verb 1147 bathe, rinse, wash verb 1148 hop, jump, leap, skip, vault verb 1149 send, sent verb 1150 display, show verb 1151 drink, sip verb, noun 1152 sat, sit verb 1153 nap, sleep, snooze verb, noun 1154 chat, converse, interrupt, speak, talk verb 1155 throw, toss verb 1156 bargain, barter, exchange, trade verb, noun 1157 unfasten, untie verb 1158 disappear, vanish verb 1159 stay, wait verb 1160 awaken, wake verb 1161 aisle, walkway verb 1162 chuckle, laugh, smile, wink verb 1163 write, wrote verb 1164 answer verb, noun 1165 bribe verb, noun 1166 count verb, noun 1167 dream verb, noun 1168 help verb, noun 1169 hug verb, noun 1170 kiss verb, noun 1171 chandelier, light verb, noun 1172 hasp, lock verb, noun 1173 open verb, noun 1174 pass verb, noun 1175 patrol verb, noun 1176 pound verb, noun 1177 practice verb, noun 1178 train verb, noun 1179 question verb, noun 1180 register verb, noun 1181 report verb, noun 1182 rest verb, noun 1183 sconce verb, noun 1184 snore verb, noun 1185 stand verb, noun 1186 taste verb, noun 1187 travel verb, noun 1188 view verb, noun 1189 wish verb, noun 1190 clean verb, adjective 1191 dry verb, adjective 1192 empty verb, adjective 1193 lower verb, adjective 1194 enchant verb, adjective 1195 disenchant, dispel verb, noun 1196 heal verb 1197 sneak verb 1198 spin verb 1199 twist verb 1200 dance verb, noun 1201 free, release verb, adjective 1202 deal verb, noun 1203 glow verb 1204 recite verb 1205 run verb 1206 calm, quiet, still verb, noun 1207 ride verb, noun 1208 damage, hurt, injure verb 1209 dodge verb 1210 duck verb 1211 parry verb 1212 block verb, noun 1213 thrust verb 1214 learn verb 1215 teach verb 1216 hiden verb 1217 rub verb 1218 teleport, tp verb 1219 extinguish verb 1220 halt verb 1221 unbar verb 1222 put verb 1223 reflect verb 1224 prepare verb 1225 resign, surrender verb 1226 pry verb 1227 gather verb 1228 thank, thanks verb 2000 adventurer noun 2001 antwerp, twerp noun 2002 assistant noun 2003 baker noun 2004 barber noun 2005 bartender noun 2006 beggar noun 2007 boris noun 2008 butcher noun 2009 cashier noun 2010 centaur noun 2011 cheetaur noun 2012 deputy noun 2013 djinn noun 2014 dragon noun 2015 bum, drunk, wino noun 2016 efreet noun 2017 erana noun 2018 dad, father, pop noun 2019 farmer noun 2020 folk noun 2021 gambler noun 2022 gaunt noun 2023 girl noun 2024 gnome noun 2025 goon noun 2026 grandfather noun 2027 gypsy noun 2028 handyman noun 2029 halfwitten, hans noun 2031 hero noun 2032 filly, hilde noun 2033 innkeeper noun 2034 katta noun 2035 keeper noun 2036 leader noun 2037 lol noun 2038 guildmaster noun 2039 moose, moosehead noun 2040 ogre noun 2041 otto noun 2042 player noun 2043 erasmus noun 2044 saurus noun 2045 shameen noun 2046 shema noun 2047 caster, spellcaster noun 2048 troll noun 2049 von noun 2050 warlock noun 2051 wizard noun 2052 zara noun 2053 zauberberg noun 2054 ali, hasan noun 2055 baron, stefan noun 2056 barnard, baronet, son noun 2057 baba, hag, witch, yaga noun 2058 bandit, brigand, robber noun 2059 cat, kitten, kitty noun 2060 bouncer, crusher noun 2061 damiano noun 2062 elsa noun 2063 faerie, faery, fairy noun 2064 griffin, griffon, gryphon noun 2065 kaspar, milchtoast noun 2066 mage, magician, sorcerer noun 2067 creature noun 2068 abdulla, doo, merchant noun 2069 bull, minotaur noun 2070 owner, proprietor noun 2071 yorick noun 2072 meisterson, meistersson, schultz, sheriff, sherrif, sherriff, shultz noun 2073 shopkeeper, storekeeper noun 2074 thief, thieves noun 2075 sam, tinker noun 2076 seller, vendor noun 2077 hostess, waitress noun 2078 abenteuer, wolf, wolfgang noun 2079 female, lady, woman, women noun 2080 dude, guy, man, men noun 2081 people, person noun 2082 sorry noun 2083 bye, goodbye noun 2084 hello, hi, howdy noun 2085 game noun 2086 inventory noun 2087 room noun 2088 speed noun 2089 north noun 2090 south noun 2091 east noun 2092 west noun 2093 adventure noun 2094 adventuring noun 2095 affair noun 2096 afternoon noun 2097 alabaster noun 2098 alcove noun 2099 alertness noun 2100 alley noun 2101 ancestry noun 2102 andiron noun 2103 andromeda noun 2104 aroma noun 2105 art noun 2106 assortment noun 2107 aura noun 2108 avalanche noun 2109 bag, sack noun 2110 bakery noun 2111 balance noun 2112 bar verb, noun 2113 barbershop noun 2114 basket noun 2115 bath noun 2116 beard noun 2117 beast noun 2118 bed noun 2119 beverage noun 2120 bird noun 2121 blood noun 2122 blossom noun 2123 board noun 2124 body, corpse noun 2125 boot noun 2126 box noun 2127 bratwurst noun 2128 breath noun 2129 building, structure noun 2130 bulletin noun 2131 burden noun 2132 business noun 2133 cable noun 2134 candle noun 2135 caravan noun 2136 card noun 2137 cardgame noun 2138 case noun 2139 castle, fort, fortress, manor, palace noun 2140 cave, cavern, opening noun 2141 ceiling noun 2142 chair noun 2143 cheese noun 2144 chest noun 2145 chicken noun 2146 civilization noun 2147 claw noun 2148 cloak noun 2149 cloth noun 2150 cloud noun 2151 coal noun 2152 coffee noun 2153 collar noun 2154 component, ingredient noun 2155 contents noun 2156 coot noun 2157 cord noun 2158 counter noun 2159 countercurse noun 2160 cover noun 2161 crewcut noun 2162 curse verb, noun 2163 dagnabit noun 2164 danger noun 2165 dark noun 2166 dart noun 2167 date noun 2168 dawn noun 2169 day noun 2170 dazzle noun 2171 death noun 2172 deck noun 2173 desk noun 2174 detect noun 2175 dirt noun 2176 dog noun 2177 doily noun 2178 door, doorway noun 2179 drawer noun 2180 dress noun 2181 dusk noun 2182 dust noun 2183 ember noun 2184 end noun 2185 equipment noun 2186 establishment noun 2187 evening noun 2188 eye noun 2189 face noun 2190 fall verb, noun 2191 farm verb, noun 2192 fence verb, noun 2193 field, plot noun 2194 fire noun 2195 flame noun 2196 floor noun 2197 flour noun 2198 flower noun 2199 food noun 2200 fortune noun 2201 friend noun 2202 fur noun 2203 garden noun 2204 gargoyle noun 2205 gate noun 2206 gem, jewel, jewelry noun 2207 generosity noun 2208 ghoul, undead noun 2209 giant noun 2210 glove noun 2211 gold noun 2212 grandmother noun 2213 greenery noun 2214 grip noun 2215 ground noun 2216 guard, soldier noun 2217 club, group, guild, organization, union noun 2218 hall noun 2219 hand noun 2220 handle noun 2221 harvest noun 2222 hat noun 2223 head noun 2224 bobpa, bobpop noun 2225 heart noun 2226 herb noun 2227 heroism noun 2228 holder noun 2229 chasm, hole noun 2230 honey, sugar noun 2231 hook noun 2232 horse, steed noun 2233 house noun 2234 hunger noun 2235 hut, shack noun 2236 initiate, initiation verb, noun 2237 ink noun 2238 inkwell noun 2239 hotel, inn, restaurant noun 2240 instruction noun 2241 iron noun 2242 jail noun 2243 bottle, flask, jar noun 2244 job noun 2245 joke noun 2246 junk noun 2247 killing noun 2248 kindness noun 2249 kitchen noun 2250 lake noun 2251 lamb noun 2252 lamp noun 2253 land verb, noun 2254 leaf noun 2255 lid noun 2256 life noun 2257 lightning noun 2258 line noun 2259 cheesecloth, linen noun 2260 lodging noun 2261 log noun 2262 loss noun 2263 luck noun 2264 mana noun 2265 mansion noun 2266 mantle noun 2267 meat noun 2268 member noun 2269 menu noun 2270 message noun 2271 metal noun 2272 midnight noun 2273 mirror noun 2274 moon noun 2275 morning noun 2276 moss noun 2277 mummy noun 2278 music noun 2279 name noun 2280 necklace noun 2281 necromancer noun 2282 needle noun 2283 night noun 2284 nincompoop noun 2285 noon noun 2286 nose noun 2287 nothing noun 2288 office noun 2289 grease, lotion, oil, unguent noun 2290 onklunk noun 2291 orchard noun 2292 page noun 2293 pair noun 2294 pastime noun 2295 path noun 2296 peace noun 2297 peacock noun 2298 peak noun 2299 pearl noun 2300 pen noun 2301 pig noun 2302 pipe noun 2303 place, spot verb, noun 2304 plank, planking noun 2305 plant noun 2306 plaster noun 2307 plate noun 2308 pleasure noun 2309 pocket noun 2310 pod, spirea noun 2311 pole noun 2312 politics noun 2313 portrait noun 2314 possession noun 2315 post noun 2316 potion noun 2317 power noun 2318 prisoner noun 2319 produce noun 2320 protection noun 2321 purse noun 2322 quest noun 2323 railing noun 2324 range noun 2325 reflection noun 2326 registration noun 2327 result noun 2328 reversal noun 2329 rhyme noun 2330 river noun 2331 road noun 2332 robbery noun 2333 rocker noun 2334 roof noun 2335 rope noun 2336 rule noun 2337 safe noun 2338 sale noun 2339 salt noun 2340 sand noun 2341 coffin, sarcophagus noun 2342 sauce noun 2343 sauerkraut noun 2344 scenery noun 2345 schwertfisch noun 2346 scissors noun 2347 scroll noun 2348 scrollwork noun 2349 secret noun 2350 section noun 2351 seed, spore noun 2352 servant noun 2353 service noun 2354 shutter noun 2355 sign verb, noun 2356 silk noun 2357 silver noun 2358 sir noun 2359 skin noun 2360 sky noun 2361 smoke noun 2362 spell noun 2363 spice noun 2364 spring noun 2365 stable noun 2366 staircase noun 2367 stamina noun 2368 star noun 2369 starvation noun 2370 steak noun 2371 soup, stew noun 2372 stick noun 2373 storage noun 2374 fable, story, tale noun 2375 stove noun 2376 street noun 2377 string, wire noun 2378 stuff verb, noun 2379 summer noun 2380 supply noun 2381 sun noun 2382 surface noun 2383 sweat noun 2384 swordfish noun 2385 table noun 2386 tangle noun 2387 tapestry noun 2388 tattoo noun 2389 tavern noun 2390 tea noun 2391 teacup noun 2392 stealing, theft noun 2393 thirst noun 2394 time noun 2395 implement, tool noun 2396 tourist noun 2397 toy noun 2398 trash noun 2399 tree noun 2400 trigger noun 2401 trophy noun 2402 trouble noun 2403 trout noun 2404 trunk noun 2405 turban noun 2406 clem, clemmy noun 2407 user noun 2408 valley noun 2409 valuable noun 2410 vampire noun 2411 vase noun 2412 vein noun 2413 vigor noun 2414 voice noun 2415 wall noun 2416 water noun 2417 waterskin noun 2418 weapon noun 2419 wheel noun 2420 window noun 2421 wine noun 2422 winter noun 2423 word noun 2424 world noun 2425 zap noun 2426 zombie noun 2427 42 noun 2428 dagger, knife noun 2429 lantern noun 2430 leather noun 2431 magic noun 2432 ration noun 2433 shield noun 2434 torch verb, noun 2435 wand noun 2436 armor, barding noun 2437 chainmail, mail, suit noun 2438 backpack, knapsack, pack noun 2439 blade, broadsword, sword noun 2440 advice, tip noun 2441 ball, sphere noun 2442 bandana, kerchief noun 2443 barrel, cask, keg noun 2444 beam, timber noun 2445 beet, cabbage, cherry, corn, fig, grape, lettuce, onion, orange, peach, pear, tomato noun 2446 ale, beer noun 2447 book, novel noun 2448 bookcase, bookshelf noun 2449 boob, booby, breast, jug, knocker, tit, titty noun 2450 bowl, dish noun 2451 brick, stone noun 2452 bush, foilage, shrub, shrubbery, undergrowth noun 2453 ass, asshole, butt noun 2454 birdcage, cage noun 2455 chain, shackle noun 2456 awning, canopy noun 2457 cart, wagon noun 2458 boss, chief noun 2459 cliff, hillside noun 2460 clothes, clothing, garment noun 2461 cock, dick, dork, hardon, penis, phallus, schlong noun 2462 cocksucker, motherfucker noun 2463 couch, sofa noun 2464 daggerboard, dartboard noun 2465 feather, quill noun 2466 fenrus, mouse, rat noun 2467 due, fee noun 2468 fireball, firedart, flamedart noun 2469 chimney, fireplace, hearth noun 2470 feet, foot, paw noun 2471 forest, wood noun 2472 apple, fruit noun 2473 ghost, spirit, spook noun 2474 cup, glass noun 2475 drygoods, goods noun 2476 grate, grill noun 2477 home, homeland noun 2478 kit, toolkit noun 2479 grass, lawn noun 2480 levitate, levitation verb, noun 2481 certificate, id, license noun 2482 alm, cash, coin, money noun 2483 breakfast, dinner, meal, supper noun 2484 dinnertime, mealtime, suppertime noun 2485 mark, scratch, writing noun 2486 market, mart noun 2487 clearing, grove, meadow noun 2488 hill, mountain noun 2489 mushroom noun 2490 note, paper noun 2491 item, object, thing noun 2492 odor, smell noun 2493 foyer, parlor noun 2494 pentacle, pentagram noun 2495 painting, picture noun 2496 birch, cedar, pine, pinewood noun 2497 airplane, plane noun 2498 pan, pot noun 2499 cost, price noun 2500 cunt, pussy, twat, vagina noun 2501 boulder, rock noun 2502 carpet, carpeting, rug noun 2503 rune, symbol noun 2504 fink, nonunion, scab noun 2505 schwertfish, shwertfisch, shwertfish, swertfish noun 2506 offseason, season noun 2507 desert, shapeir noun 2508 shelf, shelves noun 2509 goo, goop, ooze, slime noun 2510 ice, snow noun 2511 spy, traitor noun 2512 hamlet, spielburg, town noun 2513 ladder, stair noun 2514 barstool, stool noun 2515 shop, store noun 2516 trap, trapdoor noun 2517 carrot, parsnip, potato, rutabaga, vegetable, veggie noun 2518 loot, profit, riches, treasure, wealth noun 2519 bourbon, gin, rum, scotch, vodka, whiskey noun 2520 shed, workshop noun 2521 yo, yoyo noun 2522 ambush verb, noun 2523 fish verb, noun 2524 giggle verb, noun 2525 love verb, noun 2526 mug verb, noun 2527 plague verb, noun 2528 shadow verb, noun 2529 spill, stain verb, noun 2530 stall verb, noun 2531 steam verb, noun 2532 step verb, noun 2533 labor, work verb, noun 2534 yawn verb, noun 2535 well noun, adjective 2536 hoe, rake noun 2537 heinrich, pferdefedern noun 2538 intervention noun 2539 crop noun 2540 stalactite noun 2541 stalagmite noun 2542 formation noun 2543 entrance noun 2544 animal noun 2545 manacle noun 2546 kobold noun 2547 bear noun 2548 leg noun 2549 fungus noun 2550 toadstool noun 2551 stealth noun 2552 key noun 2553 mandrake noun 2554 root noun 2555 candelabra noun 2556 candlestick noun 2557 cemetery, graveyard noun 2558 epitaph noun 2559 grave, tomb noun 2560 gravestone, tombstone noun 2561 marker noun 2562 farming noun 2563 weather noun 2564 broom noun 2565 skull noun 2566 ogress noun 2567 spider noun 2568 bat noun 2569 caldron, cauldron, kettle noun 2570 area, scene noun 2571 meep noun 2572 fox noun 2573 carving noun 2574 idiot, jerk, numbskull noun 2575 rain verb, noun 2576 acorn noun 2577 dryad noun 2578 nut noun 2579 buck, deer, stag noun 2580 cabinet, cupboard noun 2581 sid, sidney noun 2582 blanket noun 2583 web noun 2584 portcullis noun 2585 hey noun 2586 gatehouse noun 2587 baroness noun 2588 prize, reward noun 2589 misfortune, mishap, tragedy noun 2590 tower, turret noun 2591 bruno noun 2592 brutus noun 2593 goblin noun 2594 gatekeeper noun 2595 glimmer, glint, shine, sparkle noun 2596 lizard, pterosaur noun 2597 nest noun 2598 crossroad noun 2599 brauggi noun 2600 jotunheim, northland noun 2601 mead noun 2602 horn noun 2603 fighter, warrior noun 2604 ax, axe noun 2605 healer noun 2606 baby noun, adjective 2607 branch, limb noun 2608 curtain noun 2609 barrack noun 2610 consent, permission noun 2611 moustache, mustache noun 2612 stablekeeper, stableman noun 2613 courtyard, yard noun 2614 corral noun 2615 parapet, rampart noun 2616 flagstone, pavement, paving noun 2617 core noun 2618 ring verb, noun 2619 crest noun 2620 design noun 2621 arm noun 2622 coat noun, adjective 2623 bench noun 2624 pit noun 2625 cascade, waterfall noun 2626 lesson noun 2627 strength noun 2628 agility noun 2629 skill noun 2630 prediction, prophecy, prophesy noun 2631 archer, bowman noun 2632 goseke noun 2633 fred noun 2634 nib noun 2635 target noun 2636 arrow noun 2637 swordsman noun 2638 ledge noun 2639 top noun 2640 canyon noun 2641 splash verb, noun 2642 ripple noun 2643 side noun 2644 ermit, hermit noun 2645 hay, straw noun 2646 cot noun 2647 bell noun 2648 cribbage noun 2649 aardvark noun 2650 mantray noun 2651 rex, wreck noun 2652 enry, henry noun 2653 arry, harry noun 2654 hortense, ortense noun 2655 mama, mother, murther noun 2656 farther noun 2657 family noun 2658 monster noun 2659 karl noun 2660 cow noun 2661 musicbox noun 2662 material noun 2663 jack noun 2664 bridge noun 2665 collection, heap, pile noun 2666 bone noun 2667 flock, geese noun 2668 periscope noun 2669 submarine noun 2670 enemy, opponent noun 2671 hair noun 2672 keyhole noun 2673 whirl verb, noun 2674 teapot noun 2675 egg noun 2676 pepper noun 2677 daughter noun 2678 dot noun 2679 polka noun 2680 globe noun 2681 button noun 2682 technocery noun 2683 institute noun 2684 powder noun 2685 trick noun 2686 peer noun 2687 banana noun 2688 jester noun 2689 maze noun 2690 leer noun 2691 toro noun 2692 swordy noun 2693 lordy noun 2694 braggart noun 2695 rapier noun 2696 ruler noun 2697 windbag noun 2698 enchantment noun 2699 disenchantment noun 2700 master noun 2701 lord noun 2702 chaff, radar, tinsel noun 2703 necromancy, sorcery noun 2704 facelift noun 2705 occult noun 2706 crystal noun 2707 oven, toaster noun 2708 electricity noun 2709 frog, toad noun 2710 jerky, manta noun 2711 accoutrement, apparatus, paraphernalia noun 2712 peep noun 2713 bug noun 2714 scorpion noun 2715 tantrum noun 2716 passage noun 2717 finger noun 2718 pattern noun 2719 vine noun 2720 weed noun 2721 password noun 2722 familiar noun 2723 companion noun 2724 lair noun 2725 spear noun 2726 robe noun 2727 bin noun 2728 icicle noun 2729 destiny, fate noun 2730 journey, trip noun 2731 notice, poster noun 2732 firefly noun 2733 falcon noun 2734 statue noun 2735 healing noun 2736 flail, morningstar noun 2737 tail noun 2738 info, information noun 2739 lockpick, pick noun 2740 razzle noun 4000 0, o, zero noun 4001 1, one noun 4002 2, two noun 4003 3, three noun 4004 4, four noun 4005 5, five noun 4006 6, six noun 4007 7, seven noun 4008 8, eight noun 4009 9, nine noun 4010 10, ten noun 4011 11, eleven noun 4012 12, twelve noun 4013 13, thirteen noun 4014 14, forteen, fourteen noun 4015 15, fifteen noun 4016 16, sixteen noun 4017 17, seventeen noun 4018 18, eighteen noun 4019 19, nineteen, ninteen noun 4020 20, twenty noun 4021 30, thirty noun 4022 40, forty noun 4023 50, fifty noun 4024 60, sixty noun 4025 70, seventy noun 4026 80, eighty noun 4027 90, ninety noun 4028 100, hunderd noun 4029 1000, thousand noun 4030 1000000, million noun 4093 unknownnumber noun 4094 !*, noword noword 4095 *, any, anyword verb, adverb, auxv, noun, pronoun, adjective, article, position, conjunction Category:Transcripts Category:Hero's Quest